The Accident
by elbita
Summary: after her mom's death Miley moved, she saw him he saw her, they both knew there was a connection, he ignored it, besides he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't get her out of his mind would love find it's way to them? Niley.
1. The Accident

**I'm a newbie so don't expect this story to be great :P but I still hope you like it **

It was a normal day Miley Stewart was just sitting in her room watching TV when her father rushed in with a somber look on his face

''Darlin''' he said ''we need to talk''

''What's wrong dad, where's mom?'' Miley said getting scared by the look on her dad's face

''That's what I want to talk to you about''

''Why dad what happened?''

''Miles, she..she's dead''

Just as he said those words her eyes got bigger and filled with tears ''no, tha...that can't be true!''

she cried into her dad's chest, she noticed that his breathing was not even, he also was crying.

''daddy?'' she said

''yes?'' he said through big breaths

''ho...how did it happen?''

he knew she was going to ask, he didn't want to tell her but at the same time he wanted her to know ''Well...she was walking to the grocery store like she normally does but when she was coming home, a man started following her, he asked her for money, she stopped to give him a couple of dollars, and he took her bag'' his voice was threatening to crack ''she then yelled out to see if a cop would hear her and well he took out a gun and he...he shot her'' he was quietly sobbing by then.

She looked up to her dad with wide eyes, how could someone do that to her mom. she was the most caring person she ever knew, millions of thoughts went through her mind, what would they do now? how would she be able to live without her? would her heart always hurt like it was hurting at that moment or would it ever cease?

''Darlin'?'' her dad said interrupting her thoughts

''yes daddy?'' she said still crying

''I...I don't think I can live here anymore''

Miley was confused ''What do you mean?''

''Well, your mom chose this house, and it hurts to be in a place where she is so present, you know'' he paused to take a long breath ''I can't bear it, I'm reminded of her everytime I go into a room of the house, maybe we'll come back, but for now it's better if we stay far from here for a little while''

she understood what he wanted, and even when this broke her heart even more, having to leave her loved Tenesee, she knew her dad needed it, it was for their own good.

''Ok daddy'' she said still sniffling

''thanks for understanding darlin', now you better get to bed it's getting late, and I think it's time for us to go to sleep, we both need it.'' he said

''when will we leave?'' Miley asked hoping it would take at leas a couple of days, just so she could say goodbye.

''I don't know sweetie, the sooner the better, but we need to pack, I'll get someone to check on the house once in a while to keep it clean, and we need to see where we'll be staying'' he said still having a hard time to breath.

''ok daddy, but don't get too stressed out, I don't want you to get sick''

he forced out a small smile and kissed her good night, then he left for his room.

that night she tossed and turned, what would she do?, she lived in a small town so everyone probably already knew about what had happened, how would she be treated at school the next day, suddenly she couln't wait to leave, even if that meant leaving her friends behind, she didn't want pity, after hours of thinking she exausted herself ad fell into unconsciousness.

The next day Miley woke up, for a second forgetting the dreaded, but when she remembered it was like a blow to her stomach, her eyes filled with tears, after crying for sometime she got up, she had to face the outside world.

She went downstairs to the kitchen where her father sat drinking coffee, the hurt still visible in his eyes, he also had bags under his eyes.

''Good morning daddy'' she said joining him trying but failing miserably to sound cheery.

''hi sweetie'' he answered

Miley sat with him and sighed ''how are you feeling dad?''

''I don't know anymore Miles, I can't feel anything right now, all feelings are gone now''

This worried her ''Dad don't think that way, just try to keep yourself occupied''

''I'll try darlin'''he said still looking distant, he then suddenly remember something ''oh Miles?''

''yes daddy?''

''last night I couldn't sleep, so I looked into the moving thing''

Miley was suddenly nervous about the subject '' and what will happen daddy?''

''Well, your mom and I'' he paused a little, it still hurt to mention her ''have some friends in Seattle, we used to visit them often, they have a son your age, so I thought maybe we could stay with them for a little bit, long enough for me to find a house, what do you think''

''That sounds like a good plan daddy, when would we leave?'' Miley asked still nervous

''well the sooner the better so... tomorrow''

**ok so I know it wasn't such a long chapter but I'm just getting started and I want to test this story to see if you guys like it ^-^ if I get one review I'll update, I only want one :D hope you enjoyed it. thanks for reading.**


	2. Moving out

**sorry for taking so long to update I just wasn't too inspired so here you go,a fairly long chapter.**

''well the sooner the better so... tomorrow''

This hit Miley hard, that was not enough time to say goodbye to her friends, or to do anything really, she didn't want to bother her dad with her thoughts, so she nodded.

''and darlin', you won't be going to school today so you can pack, ok?''

''ok daddy, I'll go do it right now''

''ok, but don't tire yourself too much bud''

She nodded getting up, she went to her room ''oh mom'' she said, silent tears escaping her eyes ''why did you have to leave us?''

She entered her room, went to her closet and got three big suitcases out, she put them in the floor and sat beside them, she opened her drawers and started taking things out of them, until she felt into a rhythm of folding and putting in her suitcases.

Suddenly her phone rang, she got it and saw who it was, it was Emily calling her, her best friend.

''Hi Emily'' Miley said sighing, she knew why she had called,a and she didn't want to talk about it.

''How are you Miles?'' Emily said, her voice filled with concerned ''I knew there was something wrong when I didn't see you here in school''

''oh, I just wasn't feeling too good'' she was only partially lying, she did feel bad.

''oh, ok, and Miles?''

''yes?''

''I'm sorry, I heard'' this came out fast in one breath, like she was embarrassed to say it.

Miley's throat tightened.

''Miles, are you there?''

''Yes, I'm here''

''are you feeling ok?''

She sighed ''Yes, I'm feeling fine,but I'm a little busy right now, could I call you later?''

''Yeah sure... Bye Mi''

''Bye Em'' she hung up, she really wasn't that busy, she just didn't feel like talking to anybody.

She just continued packing, when she was done packing all of her clothes (except for her PJ's and what she would wear the next day) she went on and got a smaller suitcase out of her closet, and started putting everything in her room in it.

She was almost done when she found a picture, it was of her dad, mom and her, they where on her grandparent's farm, the three of them were sitting on a hammock, they all had big smiles on their faces, tears started falling on the picture, why couldn't her life be like the one in the picture again? everyone happy, no problems in their lives, now that her mom was gone, Miley hadn't once smiled, and she felt like her life was full of problems, she just wanted her back.

She laid down on her bed and sobbed, she needed he mom, what would she do without her? who would comfort her when she needed it? yes, her dad was still alive, but sometimes she needed to talk to someone who related more to what she was going through, she also had Emily but sometimes things got too private, even for her best friend.

Slowly her thoughts ceased and she fell a sleep, The sun was shining on her eyes which was what caused her to wake up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, she had no idea what time it was, but her stomach grumbled telling her that she had missed lunch.

She went downstairs, her dad was now in the living room, not really paying attention to the TV which was now on.

''Hi daddy'' Miley said, still a little bit groggy.

''Hey sweetie, did you sleep okay?'' he answered getting up, going towards her and giving her a peck in the cheek.

''Yes, I guess I got a little tired from the packing, I'm almost done'' suddenly, Miley remembered something that was bothering her.

''Daddy?''

''Yes, honey?'' He said looking at her

''Do, your friends know... you know, about mom?'' she said her voice quivering.

It took Robby a little bit to answer ''Well, no, they know we're coming for a couple of weeks, but I don't think that it is something I should tell them through the phone''

''Oh, ok''

There was silence in the room.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, Miley walked to it, with her dad following close behind.

She opened it, it was Emily and Oliver, her other best friend, also Emily's boyfriend.

''Hi Em, hey Oliver''

''Hi Mi'' they both said

''Come in'' she said.

They stepped in, greeted her dad and, with Miley, went to her room.

''Wow, what happened here?'' Emily sad when she walked into her room, it was almost empty, only a few things left to pack.

Miley sat down on her bed and closed her eyes ''I'm moving out'' she said.

''What?'' both Emily and Oliver said.

''Why?'' Oliver said

''Because of my mom'' she said her voice trembeling ''My dad can't bear living here, it reminds him of her too much''

''Whe...where are you going?'' Emily said sitting next to Miley, tears filling her eyes.

''Seattle, my dad has some friends there, and we're living with them for a little bit, until we get a new house''

''When are you leaving?'' Oliver asked sitting on the other side of Miley.

''Tomorrow'' Miley said, peaking from one of her now closed eyes.

They both were looking at her wide eyed, they could not believe that she was leaving so soon.

''But'' Emily said ''that's too soon, we can't do anything in such a short time''

''I know'' Miley said ''but we can't do anything about it, and to be honest, I think I want to leave too, not just my dad''

''Why?'' Emily said a tear escaping her eye, she wipped it quickly away, but she didn't do it fast enough, Miley noticed it and sighed.

''I don't know, Em, it hurts so much to be here, the place where my mom was...'' she was unable to say it, she just couldn't bring herself to say such a word, she just looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes

''I don't want to have to leave you behind, but I just can't bear staying here, I just can't'' she drew ina big breath and continued ''I love it here, it is my home, it is all I know, but this place I love so much, is causing me great pain, I can't stay here Em, I can't''

She was now sobbing, along with Emily and Oliver, the three of them hugged and stayed like that for the longest time, when they were done, they all dried their tears and started to talk, they talked about everything, from the moment they met on, they laughed and cried a little bit more, then they said goodbye and promised that they would visit each other, then they left.

That night Miley had a dream, it wasn't a peculiar dream but a weird one, it was of her mom, but she was talking to her.

''Mom?'' Miley said, wide eyed.

''Yes, darling it's me''

''Oh mom!'' she said hugging her ''Why did you leave us? why did this happen to you? we need you so much'' she sobbed into her mom's shoulder.

''Sweetie, I'm still here with you, I always have been and always will be, I'm here in this dream of yours to tell you something''

''What is it mom?'' she said against her shoulder.

''I've been looking after you and your dad, and I've seen you cry too much, now darling I don't want to see that, I want to see you happy smiley like always.''But mom, you're gone I can't bring myself to smile anymore''

''Yes you can, I saw you with Emily and Oliver darlin' you were happy, if just for a moment, that's what I want to see''

Miley looked up at her mom and sighed, then nodded ''I'm going to try my best, just for you mom''

''Now, that's what I wanted to hear, don't remember me with sadness, only happiness ok?''

''Got it'' said Miley smiling up to her mom.

She smiled back, then her mom started to fade.

''Mom?'' Miley said suddenly panicked

''what's going on?''

''It's time for me to leave, but remember what I said ok? happy, no sadness''

Although Miley wanted to cry, she smiled and nodded.''Bye mom'' She said, tears clouding her vision.

''Bye darlin' take care of dad for me ok?'' Miley nodded knowing that if she opened her mouth she would start sobbing.

Her mom, faded all the way and Miley woke up, her cheeks tear stained, but she still smiled, remembering what her mom had told her.

She saw the time and got up, she showered, and changed, she then went downstairs and made breakfast for her and dad, once she was done, she went upstairs to look for her dad, he was still asleep, he was hugging a pilllow, she looked at him sadly, then she exited the room, he needed to rest. She ate breakfast alone and put her dad's breakfast in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold, then she went up to her room and finished packing her things.

** . . .**

A couple of hours later, they were ready to leave, when her dad woke up, he went straight to finish packing and then ate breakfast, showered and was ready to leave.''Ready bud?'' her dad said.

She gave him a sad smiled and nodded ''Ready daddy''

They walked out of the house, and into a new life.

**once again sorry for the lateness of this, I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I like it yet I guess it's ok, not my best.**

**Nick will be in the next chapter I promise ok? ok then I'll try to update soon, thanks for reading, bye!**


	3. Moving on

**Enjoy.**

Miley got in the plane leaving everything behind, she felt sad, and also nervous for her new life, she wasn't sure if she was going to like it, but she was going to try her best, she knew her mom would appreciate that she was trying, at the thought of her mom, her eyesight got cloudy but she smiled, she knew her mom would like that.

She fell a sleep soon after that.

**...**

She felt so much more nervous than she thought she would feel, she knew them, staying with them didn't make her feel nervous, what did was the way they would react to the news they brought with them, she got out of the plane, she was told by her dad that they were waiting for them, she was also told that they didn't know what had happened, she was still not sure what they would say when they saw that her mom wasn't with them.

She was thinking about that, when suddenly she ran into someone.

''Oh! I'm sorry''

''Sorry!'' he said at the same time

''It's ok'' they said at the same time too, making them both chuckle.

''Hi'' she said

''Hey'' he answered

''You waiting for someone?''

''Huh?'' He said ''How did you know?''

''I'm pshychic'' she said moving her arms around '' and you're holding a sign'' she pointed at his hand.

''Oh, right'' He said laughing and holding the sign up long enough for her to look at it.

''Oh! you're waiting for me''

''What?'' He said confused.

''Yeah, you're waiting for me and my dad, you're a Grey'' she said then added doubtfully ''Right?''

''Yep, that'd be me'' He said smiling ''So you must be Miley''

''Yes, tha's me'' she said smiling ''and you are?''

''Nicholas, but my friends call me Nick''

''Nice to meet you, Nicholas'' She said with a big smile

''You too, Miley'' He said mesmerized by her smile, then he shook his head, aware that he was staring,

Just then, Miley's dad walked from behind Miley.

''Nicholas, is that you?''

Nick nodded

''Wow, you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you, how's everyone doin'?''

''We're good, my parents are really exited that you're here, they haven't stopped talking about you guys''

Robby chuckled ''We shouldn't keep 'em waiting, let's go''

Nick nodded.

Miley was relifed when Nick didn't ask about her mom. the longer she could stall it, the better.

She felt like it was the shortest car ride she had been on, maybe it was because she dreaded what couldn't be stopped. When she got to the house, she was sweating cold through her hands, nervous.

''Here we are'' Nick said pulling into the driveway, he looked over at Miley, she looked at the house with an anxious look on her face,she felt him staring and she looked at him, he quickly looked away, she gave him a weird look, but he didn't see.

They walked up to the house, Nick opened it and next thing she knew she was being hugged.

''Oh Miley!'' A woman who Miley thought to be Nicholas' mom said, holding her at arms length ''You've grown so much!''

Miley smiled, but stayed quiet.

''You probably don't remeber me very well, I'm Nicholas' mother, but you can call me Denisse''

''Um, hi Denisse'' she said a little awkwardly

Denisse smiled, then she let go of Miley and went over to hug her dad.

''Hello, Robby'' she said hugging Miley's dad.

''Hey Denisse, long time no see huh? where are Chris and the boys?''

''Oh, they're inside, come in''

They walked in and greeted each other, they had three other kids, Frankie Joe and Kevin, they were all nice to them.  
Then the dreaded question was asked.

''Hey, where's Linda?'' Christopher, Nicholas' dad, asked

''Yeah'' Denisse said ''Where is she?''

Miley's dad sighed and looked at Miley, she nodded and looked down.

''We have something to tell you'' He started...

**I know, not a long chapter, sorry I thought this would be a good place to stop, I'll try to update faster with a longer chapter, and I know Nick seems nice here, but don't be fooled, lol ok tell me if you liked it. ^-^**


	4. Family Drama

**I know! I've been gone for so long sorry I just wasn't feeling it, but I'm back yay, I hope you like this chapter, a bit of Niley in there.**

''We have something to tell you'' he started...

''WHAT!'' Denisse said horrified through tears. Christopher was rubbing Denisse's shoulders also quietly crying. The three brothers were just standing there awkwardly.  
Half way through the story Miley leaned against a wall trying her best not to listen, she didn't want to be reminded of it all, and after she heard Denisse's question she went outside and left her dad to explain it all.  
Outside she tried her best not to cry, but failed miserably, through her tears she held a small smile for her mom, but she couldn't help but sob for her too.

''are you ok?'' a voice said coming from behind her, startling her a bit.

''yeah I'm fine'' she said wiping her tears away.

''you don't look ok'' Nick said looking at her with concerned eyes

''is there anything I can do for you?''

she shook her head.

''ok'' he said, he made his way back to the house, but he stopped short, he didn't know why, but seeing this girl - who he hadn't seen in so long and frankly didn't remember too well- hurting made him feel bad.

He turned around and cleared his throat then said ''I'm sorry'' she gave him a weak smile and he couldn't help himself, before he knew it he was holding her hands, she looked into his brown eyes and she felt herself being drowned to him.

''I..I'm sorry'' he said letting go of her hands ''I..I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry'' he looked down, embarrassed and blushing.

she was also blushing, but she smiled at his sincerity.

''Thank you'' she whispered

''Yeah, you're welcome'' he said looking up at her, and smiling, then he caught himself staring once again at her beautiful eyes, so blue just like an endless ocea... He shook his head once more, confusing Miley.

''what's wrong?'' she asked

''nothing'' he answered ''I...I'm going inside, wanna come with?''

''No I want to stay here longer I need air'' she said eying him, he was acting a bit odd, for all she knew he probably acted like that all the time so she just let it go.

''ok'' he said and with that Miley was left alone to think.

**WITH NICK:**  
He went back inside where his mom was choking on her tears, her dad was also crying, but he was doing it silently, while Miley's dad, Robby, was sitting on the couch looking defeated, but oddly enough he wasn't crying, he did looked quite broken.  
Frankie Joe and Kevin had all left for their respective rooms, so Nick did too.

In his room he laid down on his bed looking up to the roof, thinking of why he had cared so much of Miley's feelings, seeing her so broken made him feel bad but it also made him feel something else, when he stared into those eyes the connection he felt.

He shook his head violently, he couldn't feel anything towards her, he had a girlfriend. It was ridiculous to think of someone who he had just met, although he was told by her parents that they had met lots of times when they were kids, but he didn't remember much of them together, so it was as if that was the first time they met each other, the odd thing is that he did remember something.

_FLASHBACK._  
_we were about 8. I pushed her on the swing while she laughed out loud enjoying the wind on her face_

_''Nicky look at me! I'm flying Nicky!''_

_after she stopped I sat next to her_

_''Can you promise me something Nicky?'' she asked me looking into my eyes_

_''Anything''_

_''Would you promise to never leave me?'' she said_

_''I won't leave you Mi, not ever''_

_she grinned at me, and I grinned back ''good'' she said, then giggled._

He smiled as he remembered, but the smile didn't last long, he tried to get her of his mind, he had to stop thinking about her, and so he ended up texting his girlfriend.

_Hi baby ;) -Nick_

_Hey, what's wrong -Sel_

_My parents' friends are here they're staying, it's so annoying -Nick_

_oh, how long are they staying? -Sel_

_I don't know but I hope not long, they were running away from something, lame -Nick_

_what do you mean running away from something? -Sel_

_His wife died so they moved, he and his daughter -Nick_

_Her? a girl? - Sel_

Nick sighed Selena was really the jealous kind that was why sometimes he thought of her as annoying

_Yes baby, a girl but she's a mess again lame! :P -Nick_

As he sent that he felt some guilt but he pushed it away

_Hahaha oh Nicky you're so funny sometimes -Sel_

_Sometimes? baby I'm funny all the time -Nick_

_aha, so back to this girl do you like her? -Sel_

_no baby I don't I only have eyes for you -Nick_

_Aww baby, you alway know what to say =3 -Sel_

_Well I have to go I'm tired long-ass day. bye -Nick_

_bye love you! -Sel_

_love you too -Nick_

He laid back in bed, he quickly fell asleep after that.

**THE NEXT DAY.**  
**WITH MILEY:**

She woke up, she had fallen asleep on the couch, she was told to use the guest room but after trying to fall asleep she went to the living room and just put on the T.V. then she fell asleep.

she had gotten woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon.

she got up and went to the kitchen.

''Good mornin' Miley'' Mrs. Grey greeted.

She mumbled a hello and sat on a stool by a table.

''How did you sleep?'' she tried to make small talk, trying but failing to sound cheerful.

''Good, you Mrs. Grey?''

''What did I say when we met? Call me Denisse and I slept well thank you''

she smiled at the kind woman ''Ok Denisse''

''You hungry?'' she said. Miley nodded then Denisse added ''I have something to tell you but I want the boys to be here so they know'' Miley was curious as to what it was.

after having breakfast the boys came and gulped everything down.

''Boys!'' Denisse said ''Behave! you have better manners''

''sorry'' they mumbled in unison making Miley smile.

''oh boys, Miley before I forget, what I wanted to tell you is that Miley will be going to your school!''  
''What!'' Nick said

''Cool'' said Joe at the same time

''Why?'' Nick said getting pissed

**I know kinda suck-ish I hope my next chapter is better.**

**Why do you think Nick is mad because he likes Miles? hmmmm**  
**Reviews? that's why I was gone, not many oh well, hehe being melodramatic here, so reviews yes? please, ook bye!**


	5. The First day

**Hello peoples, sorry for taking long, school, and I'm quite lazy too so yes enjoy!**

''What do you mean why?'' Denisse asked confused

''Why does she have to go to _my _school?''

This startled Miley, where was this coming from? where was that caring guy she had talked to the previous day?

''Because, Nick'' Denisse said ''It's easier for us and why are you so mad?''

''Yeah dude, chill'' Joe said patting Nick's back, Nick shrugged him off.

''Maybe'' Miley said in a small voice, they all looked at her and she looked down, blushing ''Never mind'' she said hating the attention she drew to herself.

''Go on'' Denisse encouraged with a smile.

''Maybe, I could go to a different school or even be home schooled'' she said in a hurry, she just wanted to cease Nick's anger towards her.

''We really can't do that Miley'' Denisse said disapproving making Miley's blush deepen.

''Oh, well then I better get ready for school then'' She said finally looking up, they were all looking at her funny.

''Miley?'' Denisse said ''It's Saturday''

''Right I forgot, sorry'' Miley said putting her plate on the sink and leaving the kitchen.

She couldn't stand being inside so she made her way to the backyard, once she was outside she gasped.

She knew this place, suddenly she remembered being in that same backyard so many years ago, she sat in that old swing, it made a noise as she sat on it, the same noise that was never fixed even when Mr. Gray said he was going to ''fix it soon'' She thought it to be quite odd, that she remembered so much of the outside of the house, but not of the inside of it and the people in it. She suddenly remembered something.

_FLASHBACK:_

_He pushed me as I flew back and forth._

_''Nicky look at me!'' I said laughing ''I'm flying Nicky!''_

_After I put my feet in the ground he sat next to me_

_''Can you promise me something Nicky?'' I asked him with my best serious tone_

_''Anything'' he answered looking into my eyes_

_''Would you promise to never leave me?'' I said sincerely_

_''I won't leave you Mi, not ever''_

_I grinned at him and he grinned back_

_''Good'' I said giddily then I giggled_

She smiled remembering that, but her smile faded as fast as it had come, she was sure that he didn't like her, he was mad at her for a reason she didn't understand, that promise was long forgotten by both of them.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw that Joe was making his way towards her.

''Hey'' he said sitting next to her

''Hi'' she replied

''Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'm fine''

''Then, why are you crying?''

''Huh?'' She said confused,she touched her face and sure enough it was wet there, she was too caught up thinking that she hadn't noticed it, who didn't notice things like that? well that was Miley for you, ''Oh, that'' she said ''I don't even know''

Joe chuckled ''How can you not know?'' he said, making Miley shrug ''well one thing's for sure'' he continued ''if you're crying because of Nicholas, it's not worth it''

''I'm not'' she said, then she changed the subject ''So, how's the school I'm going to?''

''Well, it's as fun as a school, uhh, there are doors windows, teachers you know, the usual'' he grinned and Miley playfully smacked him.

''Ow!'' he said teasing, she just grinned, they laughed and joked around, she felt good, she was laughing, something she hadn't done in a while.

When they got in, Miley was feeling much better.

**WITH NICK:**

He felt bad for being rude to her, but he was annoyed he didn't want her to go to his school, ugh, Then the way she had looked when she was blushing, so pretty...

He shook his head, what was she doing with his mind? one thing he knew, he hated her for it...

**MONDAY:**

**MILEY:**

She was so nervous for her first day, one reason was that Nick hadn't wanted her to go, and second because she didn't know anybody. But Joe reassured her that he would be with her so she wouldn't be alone.

As soon as she was in the school, Nick left, she didn't notice because she was looking around, amazed, the school was so big!

''Wow'' she said

Joe chuckled ''Yeah, it's kinda big isn't it?''

''Kinda? this school is huge!'' She giggled

He laughed and pulled her along ''come on!''

She smiled, then she remembered something and her smile faded ''Joe?'' she said tugging at his hand.

''What's wrong Miles?'' he said concerned, she smiled only briefly 'Miles' he'd called her Miles it had been some time since somebody who wasn't his dad called her that.

''You don't have to, you know, walk me to my classes, you have better things to do, besides, you'll be late'' she said looking down.

He looked down at her and smiled, she was selfless that was one of the things he remembered most about Miley. ''No, it's ok I _want _to do it, it'll be ok''

She looked at him, then smiled ''okay'' she said, and with that settled, they made their way to the big school.

...

The school looked so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. She got lost so much in the sea of people, but luckily Joe was with her so she got in time to all of her classes and all of the teachers made her stand at the front of the class, to say her name, she didn't do too good with people staring at her, so needless to say, she blushed a lot.

At lunch, she wasn't sure where to go, she had made Joe leave after telling him that she would be fine on her own.

''But it's fine, you can sit with me'' He had said

''No, it's ok, I've already taken too much of your time, go sit with your friends I'll just walk around and get to know the school better, I'll see you after lunch''

''You sure?'' he said sounding defeated

She smiled brightly ''Absolutely. Go enjoy yourself''

''Ok, thanks Miles''

''Your welcome''

She then watched him leave, he looked back as he was entering the cafeteria, she waved and he smiled before going in. Now she was stuck there with nothing to do for a whole 30 minutes, she was not hungry, and if she walked around she was sure she would get lost, so she played it safe and went to a nearby tree that was outside the hallway that led to the cafeteria, the place she sat at had a view to the inside of the cafeteria, she could see Nick, a girl sitting on his lap, she felt something in her stomach but she just ignored it, she sat down by the tree and leaned against it, she looked over at Nick, and he caught her eye, she smiled politely and he just turned away rolling his eyes, her facer fell, then the girl that was sitting on his lap looked over at her and smirked at her, Miley just looked down blushing, she couldn't help but think again, what had she done to make him so mad at her.

Once the bell rung, Miley stood up and made her way into the busy hallway when somebody stopped her.

''Excuse me'' Miley said trying to go around the girl that was standing in front of her, but she was blocked by another girl, she looked up and saw that the girl that was standing before her was the girl that was the same girl that was sitting on Nick's lap.

''Hello there'' She said smiling at Miley, although she looked nice there was something off about her.

''Hi'' she said silently

''My name is Selena'' she said sticking her hand out to Miley ''You're new right?''

''Yeah'' she said taking Selena's hand and shaking it ''And, um, I'm Miley''

''Nice to meet you Miley'' she wouldn't let go of her hand

''Ow'' she said, Selena looked at her with a look she couldn't understand, the she dropped her hand, Miley rubbed it.

''See you later Miley'' she said it in a way that made the hair on her arms raise.

There was something wrong about the way she made her feel, like she was just acting nice, she'd find out sooner that she bargained for.

**Okay then, long chapter, sorry it took me so long, I need to be honest with you guys, I really have no idea what comes next, I just write what comes to me, so I don't know yet how it's going to end, I'm just making the story progress as I go, so yeah.**

**what do you think of the story?**

**What do you think Selena is planning?**

**Reviews? Thanks for reading! :D**

**follow me on twitter if you want .com/elbitaaa**


	6. New people

**Hello beautiful people! sorry, it seems that I'm always apologizing when I do these because I'm late, yeah I suck sorry :/ so yeah enjoy!**

**NICK:**

The next couple of days were confusing, he loved his girlfriend, but he couldn't stop thinking about Miley, he wouldn't admit it but he liked her more than he showed. She was really nice and looked good all the time, but he knew that thinking about her was wrong, so what he did to cover it up was treat her badly so she would ignore him, so far, it was working, she wouldn't so much as look at him but it made him feel bad and his thoughts would remain on her throughout the day.

**MILEY:**

What was up with Nick? Miley had no idea, when she was around him he ignored her and when she smiled at him or try to be polite he would roll his eyes, she was confused, Selena in the other hand would talk to her, but the way she did made her feel suspicious, one day though she met someone that would help her find it all out.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

Miley walked the school with Joe, he didn't have to be with her anymore because she knew where all her classes were now, but he insisted that he should be with her just in case, also he said that he enjoyed her company.

''Why do you?'' she asked looking down ''Nobody does''

''If by 'nobody''' He replied ''You mean Nick, then I tell you, he's just being stupid, he's a jerk, it's his nature''

Miley smiled at him ''Yeah, but it still bothers me''

He rolled his eyes ''whatever Miles, he's not worth your time''

After that they were silent, then he held her hand, she just looked at him, he was looking at something, she followed his gaze and realized that Nick was there, and he was looking at them, Joe gently squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile, she returned it with a weak one, they walked past him and made their way to their lunch spot, under the tree.

''Thanks for that'' she said

''No prob, no one hurts my little sister''

She grinned, ''I'm not your sister''

''Yeah you are, from now on I'm your big brother and if Nick bothers you I'll kick his pretty little ass''

She smacked him ''But he's your brother''

''Yeah but he shouldn't be bothering you like he does''

She just smiled sadly ''Oh well, I see his point though, I come to his house, and then to his school, he might feel like I'm a pest''

''But you're not!'' He said frustrated, then he shook his head, silence fell between them.

Then she walked in, she had brown hair not to tall and was wearing a confused look, Miley knew that look all to well and she immediately knew she was new. Without saying a word to Joe, she got up and went up to her.

''Hey'' Miley said

''Hello?'' The girl said uncertain.

''You new?''

''Yeah, it's a huge school''

''Yup, tell me about it'' she smiled ''I'm Miley by the way, I'm kinda new too''

''Demi'' She smiled back ''What do you mean kind of?''

''Well it's been a week now since I got here, so I'm not _that _new''

''Oh'' she said ''I just moved here,and well I don't know anybody''

''Cool, where did you move from?''

''Tennessee''

''Really?'' She said excitedly ''Me too! were in Tennessee?''

''Bell Buckle, you?''

''Nashville'' Miley grinned ''We weren't that far away from each other''

''Yeah, weird that we never met before''

''Yeah'' She looked over at Joe who was looking at her with questioning eyes.

''I have to get back to my friend'' Miley said ''wanna come with?''

Demi smiled ''Yeah, sure''

They walked over to Joe, who was now looking at Demi.

''Hey Joe, this is Demi'' She nodded at Demi ''Dems, this is Joe''

Demi looked over at Miley and grinned at the nickname.

''Hello'' Joe said

''Hi'' Demi said shyly

Just as they were about to sit down the bell rung.

''Oh dang it, bad luck I guess'' Miley said ''Where's your next class?''

Demi looked at her schedule and wrinkled her nose ''PE''

Miley smiled excitedly ''Me too! Let me look at it'' She took the paper from her.

''Oh! we have almost all our classes together and I think the ones I don't have with you, you share with Joe, right?''

Joe leaned to see over Miley's shoulder ''Yup right, you stalker'' Miley slapped him while he grinned.

''Let's go then''

Miley grinned at Demi and looped an arm through hers and they walked together.

. . .

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

''You really hit it off with Demi didn't you?''Joe asked Miley once they got home.

''Yeah, she seems like a really nice person, she was so much fun'' she grinned.

''Yeah, I'm gonna go take a nap ok? I need to rest tired day''

''Ok, I'll call you at dinner time''

'''k''

Miley went outside to the swings, she sat on one and just looked over to the sky thinking of her mom.

''Hello, I hope you're well'' She said smiling ''Today I met a girl, Demi, she reminded me a lot of Emily when we met, she was shy, but after we talked for a while she became more talkative, it was nice, but it also made me miss Em so much, I know we talk all day and all but it still sucks to not see her you know, just like you mama'' Her voice trembled a little, her dad had said that maybe talking to her mom would be a way to ease the pain, wasn't working much though ''Dems lived in Bell Buckle, so close to Nashville, so weird that we never met before, the rest of the day went uneventful, we just got home, oh well Nick is still Nick, hasn't talked to me, I'm still trying to figure out why he doesn't like me, I think it's because he thinks I'm a pest, but I really don't know, Joe told me that wasn't true, but when I look into Nick's eyes I feel hatred, I just hope I'm wrong'' She sighed ''OK then mama, I'll talk to you later tonight ok? I love you, see you soon''

Miley turned around wiping a tear that had escaped her, and froze when she saw Nick staring at her.

**NICK:**

He had heard everything she said, did she really think that he thought her to be a pest? Had he really treated her _that _bad? Then she turned and saw him.

''I...uh'' he said brilliantly

''How long have you been standing there?'' She said wiping her face, sounding surprised.

''Not too long''

''But you heard'' She said, not as a question but as a statement.

''Yeah, and I don't think of you as a pest''

She looked down ''Kinda seems like it though''

''I'm sorry for that then''

''Yeah, I bet that by tomorrow you'll be ignoring me, so why try and make it better huh?''

That made him feel bad, he looked at the floor.

''Why are you so rude anyways?'' She asked,she didn't sound mad, just confused and sad.

''I don't know'' He admitted, he got closer and sat next to her on the swings, she sat too. ''I guess I just felt invaded when you came here''

''I'm sorry ok? I really didn't mean it'' She sounded so honest, it made him feel worse that she was the one apologizing and not him.

''No, _I'm _sorry for treating you badly''

''Let's just start again, shall we?''

Miley grinned ''Sounds perfect to me''

Nick held out his hand for her to take, when she did, she felt sparkles run through her body.

''Nick''

''Miley''

They smiled at each other...

**ok then fellas, I know I know it sucked, I just don't know, I have a huge writers block, I hope that the next one is better and has more Niley in it ok?**

**Review? It makes me Smiley ^_^**


	7. Things change

**sorry, I added more by the end so re read it if you want ^_^**

Nick held out his hand for her to take, when she did, she felt sparkles run through her body.

''Nick''

''Miley''

They smiled at each other...

''Should we go inside mom told me to come out to get you for dinner''

''Sure'' She smiled,

She looked pretty when she smiled...

He shook his head and stood up. He heard a thud and looked back to find Miley on the floor.

''Ouch'' she said.

**MILEY:**

Just as she was getting up her swing went back and then she found herself on the floor.

''Ouch'' She said brilliantly.

Nick got on his knees with a worried look on his face. Miley tried to get up but he held her down.

''Stay down, you might be hurt'' He said

''I'm fine Nicholas'' She sat up a little and felt dizzy, she held onto his arm to steady herself.

''I told you, stay down'' He pushed her a little so she was back to laying down. Then she started to poke at her head.

''What the heck are you doing?'' Miley said.

''I'm checking to see if you don't have a concussion''

''Why are you poking me though?''

''I dunno I have no idea how to do this''

**NICK:**

Miley laughed, and he chuckled, then he went back to looking at her head, after a little bit he looked down to her eyes. They were blue and perfect, he just couldn't help but stare at her all humor gone from his face.

''What the hell happened?'' It was Joe, he burst through the door making Nick snap out of his trance.

''What did you do to her?'' He went straight to Miley and helped her get up.

''It was nothing Joe, I fell when I tried to get up, Nick just tried to help me.''

Joe looked at Miley, and she looked at him back with a sincere look, he sighed.

''Let's just go inside''

He helped her get in the house leaving Nick behind.

He sighed and put his hands on his head and pulled his hair. He sat on the swing and just rocked back and forth, thinking.

Thinking about Miley, when he looked at her eyes it felt as though nothing else existed, only her he couldn't think.

But then there was her.

His girlfriend, he had never had any other girlfriend other than her, they had been going out since the previous summer, sure he liked her, but she seemed so different when she had been alone with him, when she was with her friends she just became rude and fearful to the other students, she was, - as she liked to call herself - the ruler of the school, everyone knew her, and being on the football team, it helped his rep to be known as her boyfriend, not that he cared too much about that, they were the school's _it _couple, he was sure he liked her, but when he looked at Miley, he didn't know what to think.

''Dinner is served!'' His mom called out interrupting his thoughts, he reluctantly got up and went inside the house, he sat down in front of Miley without noticing then he kicked himself from doing so, what if he stared at her again? he probably wouldn't notice he was doing it, but she sure would, again it was hard for him to think that he had a girlfriend but he tried to hold on to that information and made it through dinner, after that was done, exhausted of thinking he retreated to his room to sleep.

**MILEY:´**

What had happened she didn't know, she didn't know why Nick had stared at her with that intensity that would've made her knees feel weak if she hadn't been laying on the ground. Then when they were eating dinner the way he avoided looking at her, it was like he was sending her mixed signals, she didn't know what to think of him anymore, all she wanted was for him to not treat her badly at school, with that thought she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**NICK:**

At school everything had been normal, he hadn't crossed paths with Miley, and she didn't look for him at lunch time like he thought she would, that made him feel a little disappointed but he shook his head, no , he felt relief, that's what he told himself.

Just then someone snorted next to him bringing him back to reality.

''What's wrong babe?'' He said

''That loser is staring at you'' His girlfriend, Selena, pointed to the window, his gaze followed her finger and found her. His stomach gave a little flip when he saw Miley, sitting with Joe and some other girl.

''I mean I like your brother and all, but he's ruining your rep.'' She said snapping him back once again.

He rolled his eyes ''You know he doesn't care about that right?''

''Yeah, and it's tragic''

He chuckled.

**MILEY:**

''They're staring at us like we're some kind of animals at a zoo'' Miley said

''Who is?'' Joe said

''Over there through the window''

He turned to look.

''Obvious much?'' She said

''Well, they shouldn't be bothering us, look'' He pointed with his chin ''They turned away''

She laughed and turned to look, they had turned around, but then, he felt her staring and turned. He locked eyes with her for a moment, she smiled a little and turned away. Demi was staring at her with a raised brow, while Joe was looking at something else, she smiled at his obliviousness.

_what was that? _Demi mouthed.

_Tell you later. _She mouthed back.

Miley and Demi had gotten close, even when they only knew each other for about a day. That night when they had met, they talked on the phone endlessly getting to know each other. Neither of them actually slept to say the least, she reminded her so much of Emily, to whom she talked to every day, even with those daily calls she missed her a lot. She sighed.

**NICK:**

That moment when their eyes connected he felt a spark, and felt a little disappointed when she turned away.

He looked around making sure no one saw that look they shared and was relieved when no one was looking at him.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**MILEY:**

She worked to ignore Nick as much as she could during school, because she knew the whole _''starting over'' _thing was a big lie, he just wanted to stop feeling guilty, she knew that if she found herself in front of him he would ignore her, and she didn't want to let that happen. She sighed, she just hoped that it had been the truth, she wanted to feel like he was being genuine to her. Just as she thought that, she bumped shoulders with some one, making her drop a book she was holding.

''Sorry'' She muttered

''Sorry'' A voice said at the same time. She looked up to confirm who it was.

Nick.

Guess she hadn't been able to avoid him, at least it was the end of school and not many people could see them so he wouldn't have to treat her badly.

**NICK:**

''Hey'' he said awkwardly.

''Hi'' She said, she gave him a tiny smile.

''Where you going? I thought you left school with Joe''

''I do, but he said that there was something he needed to do, so I told him I'd go walking'' She shrugged.

''But, it's too far away''

''Yeah it kinda is but I don't want to bother him''

He smiled at her, she was too selfless, he noticed then what he was doing and looked away.

''I can take you if you want to''

''Nah, it's ok, what if some one sees us, you could get in trouble''

He chuckled ''Get in trouble?''

''Yeah, your girlfriend''

His face fell a little. ''No, it's ok, she left with her friends, and I'm not embarrassed to be with you Mi''

She raised an eyebrow at the nick name but smiled, he turned a little pink, but he turned away before she saw it.

They walked to his car silently, once they got there he opened the door for her and went to his side.

He saw her smile again, he smiled a little in return.

_we could be friends _He thought _there's nothing wrong in that, right?_

But then there was his girlfriend as Miley had pointed out, he rolled his eyes.

For now only Miley and him mattered...

**I hope you enjoyed this sorry for takings so long...**

**Reviews?**

**My twitter: twitter .com/elbitaaa**


	8. New day

***Insert laaame excuse here***

**NICK:**

He got in the car and turned it on, he briefly looked at Miley who was looking out the window and smiled to himself.

She really was something else, he didn't know what he felt for her. "It doesn't matter" he told himself "I have a girlfriend" He sighed, he peaked at Miley one more time before he drove off. At least they were friends, but why did he feel dissapointed?

After a couple of minutes of silent driving he looked at her again, she was still staring out the window, but she looked like she was concentrating hard on something, curious as to what it was he voiced his thoughts.

''What are you thinking?'' He asked.

''Huh?'' She snapped out of her daze and looked at Nick blushing. God she looked pretty when she did that...

''Oh! Nothing, just, my mom''

''Oh'' He said feeling a little awkward, he peaked at her to see that she had a sad look on her face, and he felt an urge to confort her and also to kick himself. ''Nice one stupid'' he thought ''You just made her sad''

''Yeah, oh'' She said.

''Do you miss her?'' Nick brilliantly said. She didn't answer, instead she turned again to the window.

**MILEY:**

''Do you miss her?'' She heard Nick ask.

She didn't bother answering, she turned to the window again.

Who in their right mind would ask something like that when she had just lost her. She shook her head and sighed.

''Sorry'' She hear Nick say in a small tired voice. ''I always say the wrong thing when I'm with you.''

She gave him a half-hearted smile.

''It's ok'' She said and with a thought added "And yes, I do miss her"

"I-" She heard him stutter "I know that I don't know how you feel, but trust me, the pain will go away"

She turned to look at him, and though he wasn't looking at her she smiled sadly "Yeah" She said in a small voice. "I hope so"

He sighed.

After some more silent driving Nick spoke up.

"Umm, Miley, do you want to go get something to eat before we get home?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?" She said.

He blushed briefly, and she chuckled "Oh, um I was just wondering and-"

"I'd like that" She cut him off "Were do you want to go?"

He smiled "I know the place"

**NICK:**

He drove nervously hoping she'd like it, though he wasn't too sure as to why he needed her approval.

As they were nearing their first stop he saw on the corner of his eye that she was looking at him with a look between amused and a little dissapointed.

"McDonalds?" She said.

"Not quite, well the food will be from here but don't worry." That's all he said, he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

After they ordered he drove them to what they used to call their "secret place"

When they got there he turned to her.

"Mi, do you remember this place?"

The fry she was nibbling on fell from her lips as she stared, and he chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes"

**MILEY:**

She stared at it, when they were little they called it their secret place, also at the time being they were obsessed with the book _The secret garden _and once they found the place that resambled it they tried to spend as much time as they could there.

It was a simple place really, it was a park, it had the normal benches, it had a little cement path thart went around, but what they loved about it was that it was full of flowers, just like the garden in the book, they loved having pickniks there sitting by the flowers, and their parents went as far as to get them a little swing by a bed of lillies which were Miley and Nick's favorite flower, all in all it was a place that Miley remembered well.

"I...it looks the same as it did when we were little" She stared.

"I know, I visit it here whenever I can, other than that it's become pretty lonely arund here" He said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go" She grinned at him and didn't wait for him to answer before she dashed out of the car.

When she got to the place, she threw herself at the flowers laying on the middle of them.

"I take it you liked the surprise then?"

"Pretty much yes" She giggled happily.

"Good" He said sitting across from her.

They started to eat in silence, when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Hey?" She said

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh you just did I believe"

She rolled her eyes "Oh hush you know what I mean"

He chuckled "Yeah yeah, ask away"

"How much do you...Remember?"

He looked confused so she explained.

"Well when we got here I hadn't recognized you, but I've been remembering things about our childhood together and I was wondering how much do _you _remember?"

**NICK:**

The next few hours after that were spent remembering their past together, he was surprised to find that she remembered just as much as he did if not more.

By the time he looked at his watch he knew that they'd be in trouble.

"Mi" He said "We need to leave before we get killed by our parents"

She laughed "Good idea"

They gathered their trash and made their way back to his car, he knew just by looking at her that if he got punished for staying out so late on a school night it had been totally worth it...

**I know I know I'm like the world's worst updater in the world! I know that when you see this story you'll be like "Wait which story is this again?"**

**Sooorrry : ( I just don't know what to write, I guess I blame it on the writer's block, but I'm determined to finish this story, soo maybe you could give me a hand? I just need ideas, so if you want to see something in the story tell me.**

**Review? Lots of looovee elbitaaa**

**Formspring: formspring. me/ elbis**


	9. When things change

**NICK:**

All the way back to the house, Nick kept thinking about what to tell his mom so she wouldn't freak, but he couldn't think of anything.

He sighed, 'I guess I'll have to wing it' he thought.

**MILEY:**

All she thought about, was how perfect it had been. But she also thought of how easily it could be ruined, because of his girlfriend. Now it was her turn to sigh, she just wanted to have friends, and be liked, but for an unknown reason, she was hated by that girl and her friends. She just didn't get it. But most of all, she didn't understand why he liked her.

Before she knew it, they were home, she wouldn't have noticed, if it wasn't because of Nick though.

"Hmmm" Nick said clearing his throat.

"Whaa?" Miley said looking around "Oh we're here, right"

He chuckled. "Off into lala land are you? Typical"

"Oh Shut up"

"Whaterver"

He shoved her playfully, and she shoved him back, but she lost her footing, and started to fall.

**NICK:**

When he saw her about to fall, she made a grab for her, before he knew they were both on the floor, with Miley on top of him.

They both looked at each other, and started to laugh.

Then for a second, the light hit her eyes perfectly and he sucked in a breath. She really was beautiful. He slowly cupped her face on one of his hands. And he traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. He slowly pulled her down, but before he kissed her,she pulled back.

**MILEY:**

"I can't" She said "You have a girlfriend, she doesn't deserve that"

He looked at her hurt. "Just tell me you don't want to kiss me" He whispered.

"I do" She said even quieter "And that's why I had to stop, I can't trust myself around you, you confuse me, you know? And it hurts" She felt like she was going to cry.

"I, uhh" He stuttered.

Then the door opened. A very unhappy face greeted them.

"Where have you been" Said Denisse.

"We uhh" Nick said looking at Miley for help. For some reason he didn't want her to know they had gone to their "Secret garden" and neither did she. She'd think about that later.

"He gave me a ride home, but I got hungry and asked him to take me to get something to eat, I guess time flew by, we didn't know that it was past dinner time, I'm sorry Denisse"

She looked at Miley, she made her best effort not to look guilty for the little lie.

"Well don't do that again okay?" Denisse said at last.

"Yeah, sorry Denisse" Miley said relaxing.

"Sorry mom" Nick muttered behind her.

"Now, Smiley, go tell your dad that you're here, he's so worried"

She felt a pang of pain and guilt, pain from the nick name, her mom used to call her that all the time, and guilt for her dad.

"Okay" She whispered, not trusting her self to talk louder, afraid she would cry.

Denisse noticed the sudden change on her mood and paled. "Sorry Mi, I didn't..." She cut her off.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind, I 'll go tell my dad I'm here and I'll go to bed, good night Denisse" She smiled genuinely at her.

Then she looked at Nick, she also smiled at him, but this time she didn't hide the pain and confusion. She saw that he returned the confused look, she sighed. "Good night Nick"

"Good night Miles" He said.

She walked away from them to go talk to her dad.

**NICK:**

"Okay, Nicholas spill it, she's just like her mother, bad at lying"

"What?" He was caught off guard "What she said was true"

"Don't try that with me, you're worse at lying than her"

He sighed "Fine, but don't tell her I told you" She nodded cautiously. "We went to our 'Secret Garden'"

Denisse was startled. "You remember that place still?"

He blushed a little "Of course I do, that's the place I told Miles..."

"You told her what?"

"You know mom"

She raised her eyebrow at him "I really don't Nicholas"

He sighed again "That's the place I told her that I loved her, but it was a long time ago didn't mean much" He was bright red now.

"Ohh that yeah"

"Oh shut it mom you knew what I was gonna say"

"Yeah, I did I just wanted to hear you say it" She chuckled. "You sure she doesn't remember?"

"Pretty much, she asked me how much I remembered about us together, so, if she knew, she would've said something, and you said it yourself, she's a bad liar, she couldn't have hidden it"

"I guess, but don't get so worked up about it, she'll know how you feel"

"What? I don't feel anything for her, I said it, it was a long time ago, and I have a girlfriend, I couldn't possibly feel anything for her." He felt guilty by saying that, but he just told himself that it was the truth.

"Sure" His mom rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, now go, you need to do your homework, and never let her lie for you again" She thumped him in the head.

"Oww!" He said before he left.

Little did they know that a certain girl had been listening to every word they had said.

**Hello people. I know that the chapter is too short but I thought it was the perfect point to stop, I like where this is going, sorry if I take ages to post, I just kinda run out of ideas, but I got this one and I couldn't stop writing, it was fun to write, I hope you like it : ) if you have any suggestions tell me : )**

**Review if you want to :))**

**Formspring:**

**http:/www. formspring. me / elbis**


	10. I love you?

**MILEY:**

She had gone to her dad's room to say good night but found him sleeping, and she decided not to awake him, after that she had gone to the bathroom but before she got in, she heard them talking still and her curiosity got the best of her, she tiptoed and peaked around the hall to find Denisse and Nick speaking.

"Okay, Nicholas spill it, she's just like her mother, bad at lying" Denisse said and Miley blushed, she had seen through the lie.

"What?" Nick said, he looked like he was caught off guard "What she said was true"

"Don't try that with me, you're worse at lying than her" This time, Miley chuckled.

He sighed "Fine, but don't tell her I told you" Denisse nodded cautiously. "We went to our 'Secret Garden'"

Denisse looked startled. "You remember that place still?"

He blushed a little "Of course I do, that's the place I told Miles..."

"You told her what?"

"You know mom"

She raised her eyebrow at him "I really don't Nicholas" By now Miley was really paying attention.

He sighed again "That's the place I told her that I loved her, but it was a long time ago didn't mean much" He was bright red now.

"Ohh that yeah"

"Oh shut it mom you knew what I was gonna say"

"Yeah, I did I just wanted to hear you say it" She chuckled. "You sure she doesn't remember?"

"Pretty much, she asked me how much I remembered about us together, so, if she knew, she would've said something, and you said it yourself, she's a bad liar, she couldn't have hidden it"

"I guess, but don't get so worked up about it, she'll know how you feel"

"What? I don't feel anything for her, I said it, it was a long time ago, and I have a girlfriend, I couldn't possibly feel anything for her."

Miley gasped quietly, she didn't have time to hear what else they had said, she only heard Nick saying 'ow' before she saw him walking towards her, she panicked and ran to her room, once she was there, she laid on her bed trying to process what had happened.

'How could I not remember' She whispered to herself.

_FLASHBACK:_

_We were about 10, it was the last time we'd see each other,at the time we didn't know this, so for us it was a normal summer, we had just come back from the beach, and we had gone to our 'secret garden' as we called it. I sat on the sole swing that was there, as Nicky pushed me back and forth, after we got tired, him of pushing me and me of swinging, we laid down on the bed of flowers there, and looked up at the sun go down._

_"Miles?" I heard Nicky say._

_"Yeah?" I said looking at him._

_"I need to tell you something"_

_I noticed he looked nervous, so I kept quiet as he mustered up the courage to tell me._

_"I" He started._

_"You?..." I followed._

_"I love you Miles" He said blushing._

_I blushed deeply, but smiled at him "I love you too Nicky"_

_I looked at the now dark sky full of stars, and grabbed his had, as we intertwined our fingers together, he promised me that he'd always love me._

By now Miley was crying, she could now remember everything, how could she forget, then she remembered Nick's words.

_"What? I don't feel anything for her, I said it, it was a long time ago, and I have a girlfriend, I couldn't possibly feel anything for_ _her."_

If he didn't feel anything for her, how did he remembered still?

All she knew now, was that Nick was a liar, and that she didn't want anything that had to do with him. With those thoughts she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**NICK:**

The next day Nick was confused, in the morning he had smiled at Miley but she had just turned away, and at school she had ignored him even as he waved at her.

"Nick" He heara distant voice say.

"NICK!" He was suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Gosh!" His girlfriend Selena said "That's the second time you go off into la la land, what the heck do you even think about? And what's with the Miley chick? You're being far too nice to her."

"It's nothing, I live with her, I have to be nicer to her"

"Yeah whatever" Selena said storming off.

Nick just rolled his eyes and passed his hands through his curls.

"Sel wait" He said going after her.

"What?" She said mad.

"It's nothing, I like _you _not her" He hesitated before leaning in for a kiss.

She just smiled at him and twined their fingers together. But for just a second, he wanted that smiling face to be Miley.

**MILEY:**

She had woken up determined to ignore Nick, she was still hurt about what she had heard the night before. But it was still really hard for her to ignore him when he waved at her in the morning, or when he did at school, and she couldn't help but feel a tug on her heart, when she saw him kissing her. By lunch time she was completely exhausted

"Okay, spill." Demi said after she saw her sit down with a sigh.

"What?" Miley said startled.

"Yeah Mi." Joe followed. "All morning you've been down, does this have to do with Nick? Because if it does I swear I will..."

"No, it's okay I'm fine" Miley said cutting Joe off.

"Miley..." Demi pressed on.

"It's nothing, I promise" She said smiling at her.

She sighed letting it go. After some more small talk the bell rung, as they made their way back to the hallway they were stopped by Selena.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" She looked at her friends "Alone?"

"Uhh" Miley answered startled "Sure"

"You okay Miles?" Joe said concerned.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll catch up later"

"You sure?" Demi said.

She smiled brightly at them. "Yeah. Don't worry"

As they left they sneaked glances at her. Once they left, Selena started talking.

"Okay" She started. "I don't know what the deal is, but you need to back, up."

"What?" Miley said startled.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me" She said looking really angry.

"I seriously don't know what you mean"

"Oh please. That, '_my mother's dead so I want people to feel sorry for me' _facade you're putting up? Don't play stupid, Nick might fall for it, but I don't _Smiley_"

Miley gasped. "I don't want people to feel sorry for me" Her voice was threatening to crack.

"There you go again, looking all sad, saying you don't want any pity, when will you stop lying _Smiley, _your mom wouldn't like that would she?"

Miley closed her eyes, Selena saying the nick name her mother gave her mockingly, hurt more than she could bare.

"Stop it" She said.

"Stop what _Smiles_" She said innocently "I'm just telling you the truth, you're just an attention seeker"

"Stop, it, I'm not" By now Miley's head was bowed.

"Oh you're pathetic. I don't know what Nick ever saw in..."

"She said, stop it" Selena was cut off by a voice. It sounded close, unfamiliar, but Miley was too embarassed to look up, because she was crying.

"And you are?" Selena said.

"A friend of hers, and I've seen enough beat it"

After a few seconds of silence she heard retreating footsteps.

"Hey?" She heard the voice say.

Miley peaked at him. He seemed tall, he was brunette and had green eyes, his face seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey" He said again, lifting her face with his finger on her chin. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Thank you" She said, and gave him a small smile.

"Well, we better get to class. I'm Luke by the way"

"Yeah we should" She smiled brighter. "Miley"

"Nice to meet you Miley" He said taking her hand and kissing it.

She blushed "You too, new here?"

"Yeah, but I kinda know the school a little so I'm good, what class do you have now?"

"Math"

"Really? Me too" He answered grinning.

"Cool" She said.

"Shall we go?" He gave his arm to her.

"We shall" She answered.

**Pheeew! That was something! I had the opposite of a writer's block, it was so much fun to write, on the next chapter I'll write Selena's point of view, so we can find out how she knew about the whole Smiley thing. We'll also find out about Luke, the mysterious guy, muahaha. Hehe, I have an idea on where this is going, so hopefully I'll write more soon. And I also wanted to ask you people. Do you mind if I add swear words? I was going to but I thought it was better to ask first. Woah loong writers note. I'll leave ya now, if you have suggestions tell me : ))**

**Formspring:**

http:/www. formspring. me/ elbis


	11. Smiley

**Here's where we find out how Selena knew about the whole _Smiley _thing, it might be a small chapter, sorry... Also this will take place when Miley just moved in, before they started school.**

**SELENA:**

It was a boring sunday, when Selena decided to go to Nick's house, after all, he had said there was some one, a _girl _some one, living in his house.

She needed to know who.

After calling him and telling him that she'd be over, she got ready and left her house to go to his.

It's not like she was jelous, she just was curios to see who was living in her boyfriend's house, that wasn't a crime, now was it?

Once she got to the house, she knocked.

Joe opened the door.

"Umm, hi" Joe said.

"Hey Joe!" Selena said "Where's Nicky?"

"He's in his room," He said, and with that he left.

"Some one's cranky" She muttered once he was gone.

She went into the house, and straight to Nick's room.

"Hey Nicky!" She said once she entered.

"Hey you" He said sleepily, she giggled.

"Did you just wake up?" She said looking at how he was dressed, still in his pijamas.

"Sorta, I was just waiting for you to arrive, to go take a shower, so that's where I'm going now, could you wait here for a couple of minutes?"

She rolled her eyes "Sure, I'll wait here"

He smiled "Thanks babe, I'll be back soon"

She smiled at him as he left the room.

After some time of just sitting there, Selena got bored, so she just left the room and went outside, but there was nothing there, just a squeaky annoying swing.

She just sighed and went back inside.

As she was going to enter Nick's room again she saw a door that was half way closed. She looked around and, because no one was looking, went inside the room.

It was the guest room but there were a few things in it. A few clothes scattered around. It felt hollow like it had been barely used.

But on the bed was a box. She walked to it and full of curiousity, she opened it up.

Inside it there were letters, and pictures, she picke one of the letters up.

_Hey, mom it's me Smiley._

_Dad told me that if I write you letters and talk to you it might make the pain go away._

_But I'm just finding it harder and harder to do this. To keep living like this without you by my side..._

Selena rolled her eyes.

'That's so corny' She thought 'And what's with the stupid nickname _Smiley _please'

Suddenly she heard the water shut off in the distance. She just franticly put everything inside the box and went to Nick.

...

After a few days, Miley was in school.

_Her _school.

After presenting herself to her and watching her from a distance, she realized that Miley wanted to steal Nick away from her, with all those lost puppy looks she gave him, and she thouhgt that they were starting to work.

And she had to put a stop to it.

After lunch ended she already had a plan. She went to the place where Miley sat with her friends and put her nice face on, she needed to get rid of her friends first.

She looked as her

"Miley, can I talk to you?" She looked at Miley's friends "Alone?"

"Uhh" Miley answered, looking startled "Sure"

"You okay Miles?" Joe said concerned.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll catch up later"

"You sure?" The other girl said.

She smiled brightly at them. "Yeah. Don't worry"

As they left they Selena rolled her eyes. Then she started talking.

"Okay" She started. "I don't know what the deal is, but you need to back, up."

"What?" Miley said.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me" She said looking at her angrily.

"I seriously don't know what you mean"

"Oh please. That, '_my mother's dead so I want people to feel sorry for me' _facade you're putting up? Don't play stupid, Nick might fall for it, but I don't _Smiley_"

Miley gasped. "I don't want people to feel sorry for me" Her voice was threatening to crack.

"There you go again, looking all sad, saying you don't want any pity, when will you stop lying _Smiley, _your mom wouldn't like that would she?"

Miley closed her eyes, and Selena smirked.

"Stop it" She said.

"Stop what _Smiles_" She said innocently "I'm just telling you the truth, you're just an attention seeker"

"Stop, it, I'm not" By now Miley's head was bowed.

"Oh you're pathetic. I don't know what Nick ever saw in..."

"She said, stop it" Selena was cut off by a voice. It was a guy, she didn't know who he was, she'd never seen him before. He was tall and had green eyes and brown blond-ish colored hair.

"And you are?" Selena said.

"A friend of hers, and I've seen enough beat it"

She stared at him for a few seconds, he seemed serious, like if she didn't leave, he'd make her leave.

Lifting her head high, Selena left with a strut.

**Well there it is! In all of it's glory-ish. I didn't really like the chapter much if you ask me, but oh well, as long as you people like it, I'm happy.**

**So tell me what you think about it : D**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT SORTA

**Whoops?**

**Ok so, hmmm how to put it. I already have this as a story but I don't want to keep using those names and I would like to know if you people would still read it if I posted it again with different names.**

**Sooo watcha think?**


End file.
